Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine
Alucard (Hellsing) vs. Vincent Valentine is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the eighth episode of the first season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Alucard from the anime/manga series, Hellsing and Vincent Valentine from the Final Fantasy video game series. Description Hellsing VS Final Fantasy! Two men with similar styles will fight it out! Will Hellsing's Ultimate Vampire beat out Final Fantasy VII's Gunslinging Badass? Interlude Wiz: To some men, Guns are the most effective tool of killing, but some people like to use guns more creatively! Boomstick: Like Alucard, The Trigger-Happy Vampire. Wiz: And Vincent Valentine, The Turk that became Chaos. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Alucard Boomstick: Hey Wiz, can you guess who is one of my all-time favorite fictional characters? Wiz: Alucard? Boomstick: Nailed it! Wiz: You know Alucard is an Anime character, right? Boomstick: Wait really? And here I thought all anime characters had ridiculous hair, crazy abilities and tons of transformations! Alucard has changed how I feel about anime! Wiz: Well, Alucard actually fits one of those descriptions, but I don't think that's gonna change how you feel about Alucard. Boomstick: Like I said Wiz, Favorite. Anime. Character. Wiz: Alucard was born in 1431 as Vlad III Dracula. Boomstick: Woah! He's older than I thought! And this is the same guy who would be known as Vlad the Impaler?! Wiz: That's right! Vlad would be enslaved by Ottomans and one day he launched an all-out war on the Turks which devastated both sides. Eventually, his troops were defeated, his people were killed, and his homeland was set ablaze. Vlad himself was to be executed. However, before he was beheaded, he drank of the blood from the battlefield and became a true vampire. Boomstick: Which is how Alucard came to be the Alucard we all know and love! Wiz: And through that, he gained a form of Immortality, Alucard insists he doesn't have immortality, so it's likely that the souls he's consumed over the centuries, yes I said centuries, the events of Hellsing take place in 1999, which makes Alucard more than 500 years old, so, there's that. Boomstick: But we're only scratching the surface of Alucard's abilities, Advanced Regeneration, Superhuman Accuracy, Strength, Speed, Reflexes, Agility, Intangibility, Turn Invisible, Shapeshifting, Weather Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Reading, Hypnosis, Precognition and Immunity to Vampiric Weaknesses, Move over Spawn, Alucard now holds the record for most abilities! Wiz: I never though I'd see such a long and diverse number of abilities, but nevertheless Alucard doesn't only use his Supernatural abilities, Alucard has two signature weapons, a pair of over-sized and overpowered handguns named the .454 Casull and the Jackal. Boomstick: Move over Ebony and Ivory! Alucard is outclassing everyone!! Wiz: Alucard is truly in a league of his own, however, Alucard's power is so great that several Release States limit his power, however, if Alucard needs to access a higher level of Release, he can do this with ease and annihilate his foes. Boomstick: Yeah! Like that one time when Luke Valentine (No relation to Vincent) who was supposedly "handcrafted to kill Alucard", Alucard went Release State Level One and stomped Luke like butter to bread! Wiz: Alucard's truest and most powerful form is his Level Zero, however, he cannot reach this on his own, since the power of this form is destructive just upon activation, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was given the command to allow Alucard to ascend to his most powerful form. Boomstick: Well, even if he can't reach Level Zero, Alucard excels at killing his foes with deadly precision, he's defeated countless wannabe vampires, bested the likes of Alexander Anderson, The Dandy Man, Rip Van Winkle and helped take down a resurrected Nazi Vampire group called Millennium. Wiz: However, for all of his power, Alucard has allowed himself to be shot, Impaled and even decapitated, almost not worrying about whatever souls are at risk, and of course, Release State Zero is beyond his own control, however, despite that Alucard doesn't seem to be worried about that. Boomstick: Because he's still one powerful fuckmothering vampire! Believe me, Alucard is the kind of vampire you don't wanna get on his bad side! Alucard: God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. These petty requests are no invocation to god. They are your death. Vincent Wiz: Long ago, before Cloud Strife's story begun, there was a much bigger story unfolding, Vincent Valentine was just an ordinary man working for the Turks of the Shinra Electric Power Company, however, Vincent objected to any form of experiments on humans being done by the company. Boomstick: Then he fell in love with a scientist named Lucrecia and wanted to be with her, however, after a shocking discovery, she got attached to Professor Hojo, breaking his heart, and after a while, Lucrecia became pregnant and then Hojo decided the best idea was to use the fetus as an experiment. Wiz: Considering the idea completely horrific, Vincent confronted Hojo, and Hojo responded by attempting to kill him in cold blood, being a reasonable guy he decided he'd do the very thing Vincent set out to stop, experimenting, and who became Hojo's newest experiment? Boomstick: The poor bastard was still alive... and his body became an experimental playground for Hojo and Lucrecia, they then went all out injecting Vincent with strength enhancements, metamorphosis and so on... Wiz: However while Vincent remained alive, he was in a state of death, as a last resort to make him live again, Lucrecia implanted Mako, but not an ordinary Mako, Chaos tained Mako, and it worked, all of the previous experiments had allowed Vincent to become a host for Chaos, but he could not control the fearsome being, so Lucrecia finished the job by inserting the Protomateria into his body, which enabled him some control of Chaos' power. Boomstick: Upon being awoken, Vincent lost his shit and started getting pissed off that he had become the very thing he sought to prevent, deciding that the sins he had comitted needed be atoned for... Wiz: So, asleep he remained for thirty years until he was awoken by Cloud Strife and his team, it turns out the fetus that Hojo intended to experiment on had come to threaten the world itself, and joined Cloud's journey for a chance to exact revenge on Hojo. Boomstick: But in order to do that, Vincent needed the right stuff, I don't know what material his cloak is made up of, but it's somehow capable of making him a bit resistant to bullets, he can also use it cover up and surround anyone, all while Vincent isn't even there! Wiz: Having being trained as a Turk for most of his adult life, Vincent is most comfortable using a gun, but there's much more to Vincent than just a basic gun, While he at first carried a Quicksilver handgun, he would get himself Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, even settling on his personal favorite gun, Cerberus, a three-barrel revolver that's got large magazines of ammo and is also capable of shooting Materia as well, so Vincent's never without variety in his ammunition. Boomstick: And then there's Vincent's killer app: Death Penalty! Wiz: Over time, the more kills Vincent gets, the more damage this gun performs, give him enough kills and he can down Superbosses like Emerald Weapon in a single shot! Boomstick: Honestly, the Death Penalty is almost unfair for anyone to use! it's practically guaranteed to hit so long as Vincent's in check with his accuracy, however, Guns isn't solely Vincent's game, remember Hojo's experiment and the long story about Chaos, well it turns out that Vincent was actually capable of controlling that power! Wiz: However, it was not easy as Chaos was able to control Vincent and not vice versa for a long while, at first Vincent's Limit Breaks would transform him into a form resembling Chaos, but never truly controlling Chaos itself and- Boomstick: Yeah, another long story, That is until the presence of the Omega Weapon came about, with Omega present, Vincent was able to take control of... No! He became Chaos, and with the power, he gained even further augmeneted abilities, flight and much more destructive capability, with this he was able to battle and defeat the newly summoned Omega! Wiz: And with his power and long career, it's undeniable Vincent is perhaps one of, if not, the most powerful character in the Final Fantasy VII universe. Boomstick: Hell, we're talking about a guy who taken on and challenged the likes of Safer-Sephiroth, Bahamut SIN and Omega Weiss! It's honestly hard to count Vincent out of the badass category, because he ticks all the boxes! Vincent: Hmph, Guess I have no choice. It's time... to save the world. DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A RED BATTLE! ---- In a deserted city, seemingly and surprisingly empty for a city, under the light of the moon and the city lights, a man in a red jacket, stood on top of a roof, his cloak blowing in the wind, he had received word his target had miraculously survived his encounter with his previous opponent. Vincent: So, he survived... Interesting. Vincent Valentine loaded Cerberus, ready for his opportunity to get his target, but, a man with round glasses and a silver cross around his neck appeared on the same roof as Vincent, he stands beside him, also looking over the city. Vincent: So, you do need my help after all... The man smiled and turned to Vincent. Alexander: Well, if that unholy flaming, filthy heathen on the motorcycle hadn't decided to go after him before you, you would've had your job finished by now. Vincent turns to Alexander. Vincent: Well... Vincent loaded his pistol with a fresh magazine. Vincent: Looks like i've got my job once again. Alexander chuckles and turns away from Vincent. Vincent: And where do you think you're going? Alexander turns his head towards Vincent. Alexander: I've got my own crusade to deal with! Vincent wonders what he means, but decides to not worry about it. Vincent: Well, i'll leave you to that. Alexander jumps off the roof and Vincent starts searching for his opponent throughout the city. Meanwhile, in a different part of the same city, Alucard is sitting in plain open view, but he's not alone, he's talking with someone, it appears the person he's talking to just got off the phone. Alucard: Please tell me it wasn't Integra, I hate talking with her over the phone, I always get a boner when i'm with her, it's super awkward. ''Seras'': I'm sorry Master, but I was ordered by her to return to HQ, I can't stick around. Alucard: Well, if you're going to her, just make sure you come back, I mean, there's literally no one here now, it's not like anyone's gonna show up anytime soon. Seras: Well, i'll be back just as soon as I can, Master. Seras Victoria leaves the city, carrying her cannon on her back, Alucard opens his phone and hops onto Twitter. Alucard: Tweet me @TheCrimsonFuckr, seems all I can do is talk to someone over the Internet. Suddenly, a red cape starts moving around Alucard, surrounded, but not alarmingly close. Alucard: OH BOY! The red cape lands on the ground, and it spins quickly, before finally, Vincent emerges from the cape, as it forms as his cloak. Alucard: Oh come on! This guy is not even trying to hide it! He's ripping off my style! Red cloak, black hair and guns everywhere, this is either a cheap imitation or a bad cosplay attempt. Vincent: You, You have a phone! Alucard: What, you've never seen a phone before? Vincent: I have, but I don't know where to find one. Vincent and Alucard both hold a gun in their respective hands, both waiting for the chance to use it. Alucard: Well, What brings you over here? Vincent: Well, to put it like this, I was going to confront you, but someone else beat me to it. Alucard: Oh, you mean the dude on the bike? Well, it seems he done goofed, and you'd like a turn? Vincent: It would be my pleasure... Alucard: Fingers crossed! FIGHT! (Cue J-E-N-O-V-A - Advent Children) As if instantly, Alucard and Vincent simultaneously pull out their guns and fire one bullet at each other, however, both bullets miss as Vincent and Alucard evade their bullets, they both quickly realize they have similar tactics, Vincent fires two bullets instead of one, the first round misses, but the second hits Alucard's shoulder, immediately cutting through his shoulder, spilling blood on the floor, thinking he has reached his goal, Vincent pulls out a second gun, dual wielding, unloads the rest of his magazine into Alucard, spilling blood and leaving holes all over his body. Vincent: (to himself) Yes! However, the holes suddenly revert to normal, taking him by surprise. Vincent: (to himself) He has regeneration, and fast at that, Is it possible Hojo created another experiment while I slept, if so, I need to take him down! Alucard: You done goofed. Vincent pulls out a orange-red Materia from his pocket and loads it into Cerberus, at the pull of the trigger, fire shoots out of Cerberus instead of a bullet, this takes Alucard by surprise as his cloak is temporarily caught on fire, he rushes by Vincent, punching him with his fist, while also extinguishing the fire, Vincent is knocked back, but ok, Alucard has Jackal at Vincent's head. Alucard: You missed! Before Alucard pulls the trigger, Vincent slips the Materia into his arm, and in a quick movement of his arm, throws fire balls at Alucard, Alucard jumps back, intrigued but slightly wounded. Alucard: (to himself) Hmmm, could use a drink right now, guy's got flaming guns, and flaming hands! (Cue REDEMPTION) Vincent: (to himself) Well, he's an experiment, no more holding back! Vincent reloads Cerberus as Alucard draws out both of his trademark weapons, the two locking eyes with each other, waiting to see who will pull the trigger first, Alucard pulls both of triggers at once, Vincent changes into his cloak, and the cloak flies around Alucard, Alucard fires at the cloak, however the bullets are repelled, Alucard shoots more, but one bullet is repelled back and hits him in the head! Alucard: You cheeky dick waffle! Bouncing my bullets back at me! Vincent reverts to his normal self, firing bullets of his own into Alucard, the bullets easily make him bleed, but Alucard just keep regenerating, Alucard then fires Jackal, one bullet his Vincent's chest, the shot was near his Protomateria, it did not trigger it, but the pain felt close to it, Vincent in immediate response grabs Alucard by the front of his suit and throws him into the wall, Vincent then slips his Materia into Cerberus and fires at the wall, the smoke clears after a couple of seconds. Alucard: Hey! Vincent turns his head, and finds Alucard on the side of a building. Alucard: You missed! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP~! Alucard runs up to the very top of the building, finally stopping on the rooftop, Vincent's cloak follows, meeting him up there, Alucard dual wields and fires at Vincent, he evades the bullets, Vincent then pulls out Death Penalty. Alucard: Oh shiny! Vincent taking the opportunity to attack Alucard, pulls the trigger, firing at Alucard's chest, the spread bullets cleave through Alucard's body, with a slight adjustment to this shots, Vincent shoots off Alucard's left arm, thus dropping Jackal from his grasp. Alucard: Good one... Alucard's arm regenerates and he picks up Jackal. Alucard: You managed to dis-ARM me for moment there. (Cue Blitzkrieg) Vincent: Enough fooling around! Alucard: Release Restraint Level One! Vincent: Level-wha-'' Before he can finish his sentence, Alucard punches Vincent directly in the chest, the knock back sending him close to the edge! Alucard quickly approaches Vincent, grabbing him tightly around the neck! His appearance different, his aura dark and evil in nature, Alucard while holding Vincent walks to the edge, Vincent only remains on the roof by Alucard's own hand, Vincent remains silent. ''Alucard: You had all that good shit a second ago! Then I started choking you out! What's wrong, just escape my grasp, give me a challenge! Vincent shoots Alucard's arm, freeing him from his grasp, he then starts falling from the building, but he's not alarmed, Vincent closes his eyes, Alucard decides not to follow him, thinking he's well and truly dead, he turns around and starts walking away, he hears a distance thud, he turns his head back, seeing what that noise was, he turns back more more. Vincent: Chaos! Alucard turns back again, but before he does is grabbed from behind by Vincent, he's transformed into Chaos. Chaos: I will not allow any more experiments to create sins I must atone for! Chaos starts flying vertically, breaching very high speeds, the pierce through the clouds as the two continue their vertical ascent, Alucard bites Chaos, but Chaos aggressively hits Alucard with his wing, throwing his balance off, Chaos grabs Alucard and fires Death Penalty with all but one of his magazine, aiming specifically for the heart, the force launches Alucard further into the air, while Chaos remains in position, looking at Alucard launching higher and higher. Chaos fires one last round, making sure Alucard feels the final bullet, Alucard catches the bullet in his teeth, Chaos starts flying to catch up to Alucard, however, Alucard is falling toward Chaos, he viciously grabs Chaos, he then rips the wings from Chaos' body, Chaos yells in agony as Alucard bites Vincent's chest, the two are falling down at an alarming rate, the two fall back through the clouds, Alucard grabs Vincent's arm tightening his grip, making him release Death Penalty from his hand, Alucard and Vincent then crash violently into the ground, creating a crater in the center of the city, the force given off by the crater shatters every single window in the city, the rubble and fog surrounds the crater's area of impact. When the dust clears, Alucard holds Vincent's body, Vincent shoots Alucard with a final bullet from Cerberus, the bullet piercing his heart, Alucard feels the pain, but only becomes angrier, Alucard then tightens his hold of Vincent's throat, in quick succession, Alucard sinks his teeth into Vincent's neck, sucking up all of blood. Alucard: The fuck is this?! Alucard suddenly sees a vision! A man with long silver hair and a single wing surrounded by purple clouds floats above a smaller opponent, Alucard is unable to recognise who the smaller opponent is, but he has a clear vision of the first, he decides that it must be memory from Vincent's past. After seeing the vision, Alucard drops Vincent's lifeless body and reverts back to his normal self, adding Vincent's soul to his own. K.O. Conclusion (Cue Theme of Alucard) Boomstick: Hey Vincent, how's your health plan? APPARENTLY IT'S GREAT! Wiz: Well, he's dead, so there's that, Vincent was an extremely powerful fighter, capable of going up against someone like Alucard, but of course Alucard's abilities are absurd, he's capable of surviving way more punishment than Vincent could ever hope to deal with. Boomstick: Sure Vincent is the embodiment of Chaos, but he's never become a truly refined master of Chaos' power, I mean, there was a couple of times when Chaos took over him, it wasn't until his battle with the Omega Weapon that Vincent finally gained control, I mean, it's just like Ryu, he hadn't mastered the Satsui no Hado, he couldn't hope to use the Raging Demon successfully against Scorps! Wiz: What's more, while Vincent has lived and breathed for over 60 years, Alucard has lived for almost ten times that amount, living for over 550 years, which makes it pretty obvious who's got the most combat experience. Boomstick: In fact, Vincent is younger than foes Alucard has faced before, even Rip Van Winkle is older than Vincent, though only by a couple of years, it really would've helped Vincent if he didn't sleep for 30 years! Wiz: Though Vincent's transformation into Chaos was able to even the playing field, even if just for a little while, but unfortunately, Alucard just has more going for him in the long run, and easily outnumbers Vincent in abilities and experience. Boomstick: Finally, there's one thing that seals the deal here, Alucard knows that he will die, and he considers himself a monster, and he often says "it takes a man in order to kill a monster". Wiz: Vincent almost fits the bill, except once Vincent goes Chaos, he becomes a monster just like Alucard, and thus Alucard won't truly believe he can be killed by Vincent. Boomstick: Alucard was just about to lose, but then he came up with a groundbreaking idea! Wiz: The winner is Alucard. Trivia * This matchup is inspired by TeamFourStar's Hellsing Ultimate Abridged, as well as the same friend that inspired Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the first time a Hellsing combatant participates. * In Shadow's Death Battles, this is the second "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle, the others are Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus and Lars Alexandersson vs. Kakashi Hatake. ' Who would you be rooting for? Alucard Vincent ' Category:Shadow7615 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Final Fantasy vs. Hellsing' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies